Twilight A New Start
by Iwatsuki
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks...but she isn't alone. How will the Cullens react to another magical family back in town? Will Bella fall for Edward...or will their love become another Romeo & Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

HI! So sorry for the delay... before I publish chapter 8, I thought of editing the previous chapters... too many grammar mistakes ^.^

So hope you guys enjoy it!

_DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER, CHARACTERS NOT FROM TWILIGHT ARE MINE._

* * *

**chapter 1**

Bella Swan sighed as she helped her cousin, Evangeline Black move boxes into their new house in a small town...Forks.

God she hated this town. She used to spend two weeks here every summer with her dad; Charlie…but it's been a long time ago since she came back.

Now here she was back in the rainiest town in America… with her most favourite people in the world; her cousins from her mother's side. They had volunteered to accompany her back to stay in Forks.

Renee, her mum had remarried, the guy; Phil was great… a little young perhaps but he made her mum happy. Phil was in the minor league though he wasn't that good. He travelled a lot, but her mum stayed behind with Bella and her brother Tony. But being away from Phil made Renee unhappy, so Bella and Tony decided to move back with her dad…so her mum could travel with Phil.

Her cousins, being close to her had volunteered to move back with her, partly for supporting her and also because the coven have to stick together.

Bella and her cousins were witches…from her mother's side, although her mum was care-free, she didn't quite approve of her magical heritage. It was a burden to her. She said it was a wall blocking out happiness. But Bella disagreed. To Bella her magical abilities were a gift.

Bella's ability was a magical shield, her cousin Evangeline who was like a twin sister to Bella had the power to read minds, Jeanne, another cousin who was sixteen had the ability to read feelings; Gabriel who was nineteen had the power over all elements and was Evangeline's older brother, Antonio or Tony who was Bella's older brother by one year was telekinetic and lastly Dominic who was Evangeline's younger brother had the power to heal. The one thing they all had in common was that they could communicate telepathically to each other, and they could shape shift into any animal of choice.

Charlie was ecstatic to have her move back although she wasn't going to be staying with him. His house couldn't accommodate all six of them, so Charlie found them a new place that was quite close to him so he could keep an eye on them. Even with their own place Bella wasn't happy.

She looked up to the grey sky and cringed. It was going to rain soon… Bella hated the rain…in fact she hated anything wet, cold…which meant rain, snow… the list goes on.

Bella sighed as she entered her new home. It was an old Victoria styled house. It was elegant and was full of character. Bella saw her brother Tony waving his hands around and the things before him were moving as well.

She felt her mood brightened. "What are you doing?" Bella asked her brother with a smile.

Tony turned a flashed her cheeky grin, his brown eyes, the same as hers twinkling "Oh… just redecorating,' he said

"Seriously…the door is wide open …what if someone saw you,' she asked lightly, knowing it was impossible as Evangeline had already set up protection spells all around their new home. Not to mention the huge old trees growing all around helped a lot.

"Who's gonna see? This place is surrounded by trees? Are they going to tell on us?" He grinned at his own joke.

Bella shook her head biting back another smile. "Sometimes I wonder if you are really the older sibling,' Tony laughed.

"She's right you know…"said Evangeline coming in with another box. She passed the box to Tony and muttered thanks.

"Whadaaya mean?" he asked, taking the box and placing it on the floor near by.

"If you acted like an adult perhaps …"

"Ha ha ha very funny Evie, I'm eight-teen not eighty. And besides I'll leave the adult thing to Gabe. He's adult enough or the both of us," Tony and Bella laughed. Evie smiled. It was true. Her older brother was definitely matured enough for all of them. But it was one of the reasons why their parents had allowed them to move to Forks with Bella and Tony.

"Don't let him hear you!" she joked.

"Too late' said a deep gruff voice.

Tony turned to face Gabe and smiled "Oops…" Gabe laughed "Well someone here has to be …with you lot all still acting like immature gits,' said Gabe, his British accent very much noticeable.

Gabe, Evie and Dom had grown up in England, but when Gabe had ascended to his powers, they had moved back to the States to be closer to Jeanne, Tony and Bella.

"Anyway are you sure you should be messing with Jeanne's work? She'll _kill_you later," said Gabe.

_You better not mess with my work Tony or you'll pay!_ Said Jeanne telepathically. Everyone laughed…including Jeanne herself.

Bella turned to the living room; already she could see that her cousin Jeanne had been really busy at work.

The room was already becoming warm and homey. Jeanne had a knack for decorating, and they all let her have free feigned over the furnishing.

The furniture was new, and wasn't too modern that it stood out against the old architecture of the building. Bella could see that the dining room was being tackled by Jeanne and she was being assisted by Dominic…or Dom as they all called him.

Bella smiled and turned back to Gabe.

"Is that the last box?" indicating the large box in his had.

He nodded…"By the way Charlie just phoned, he'll be stopping by soon," he told Bella, "and don't _use_in front of him," the last part was intended for Tony who cringed.

"I know Gabe…I don't intend to give the old man a heart attack!" he sounded annoyed.

Gabe nodded. "I know, but just in case your sense of humour kicks in…"

"Ha ha ha very funny," said Tony sarcastically, rolling his eyes, as the others held in their amusement.

Just then a noise in the driveway alerted them of Charlie's arrival. Charlie walked in and gave each of children an awkward hug.

"Hey Ch- er…_dad_,' greeted Bella, cringing inwardly over her mistake of almost saying his name. A habit they; both Bella and Tony picked up from their mother.

"So is everyone getting settled? Do you guys like the house? Cause if you don't there's still time to stay at my place, there's loads of space," he said rather hopefully.

Tony scratched his head "Err…thanks dad but its fine,"

"Yea," Bella agreed "Jeanne is doing a great job at getting this place all fixed and it looks great!" Bella indicated to the beautifully furnished living room.

Charlie looked around, and realised that he couldn't really convinced his kids to stay with him instead.

"You'll of course be staying for tea, Uncle Charles?" asked Evie smoothly before Charlie got too emotional.

"Well I don't want to trouble anyone," said Charlie.

Evie smiled "Nonsense, we're having steak tonight with grilled vegetables. No excuses…it's our first dinner here together as a family.

Charlie turned a light shade of pink. Bella inwardly smiled. Charlie had always been putty when it comes to Evie.

She exchanged a secret smile with Evie. _Thank you_Bella told her.

Evie's head moved slightly. _It's no problem Bella. He is really happy to have you and Tony back but he just didn't count on us lot coming too…_

_Yea_said another voice. It was Jeanne. _He's kinda put off that you guys rather stay with us than with him but not THAT displeased with all of us coming here!_

_Perhaps,_Gabe was now joining the conversation , _it would be better if both you and Tony moved back with you dad._

_NO!_Said both Bella and Tony.

_It's safer for all of us to stick together. It might please Charlie but it's not wise and really unsafe for us to apart. _ Thought Evie.

That put an end to the conversation. Bella shot Evie a grateful look. She loved her dad but Bella couldn't really bear the thought of staying with him. It would be really awkward.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. After dinner, they resumed unpacking, and Charlie went home after giving Gabe the directions to find their new school.

Only Bella, Evie, Jeanne and Dom were still in high school. Gabe had completed his high school back in England, and Tony had already graduated.

Tomorrow would be their first day at Forks High School…It was March, the middle of semester.

Bella wasn't really looking forward, and she knew that Evie was feeling the same way. Their were going to stick out like sore thumbs like they did in Phoenix. It was their really pale skin that usually made other normal people look sickly that made them stand out, with the same of their dark hairs they all looked like siblings instead of cousins.

The only thing that differed among them was their eye colours. While Bella and Tony's eye colour was brown, Evie, Gabe and Dom had an almost greyish-purplish colour and Jeanne had light blue eyes.

Yes definitely they were going to stick out in the crowd tomorrow.

Bella saw Evie cringed. _Tomorrow's going to be awful,_though Evie. She sent this massage specifically to Bella. _I can hardly wait,_replied Bella.

* * *

Last but not least... PLEASE REVIEW!

Iwatsuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper 2**

Bella felt really uncomfortable. People stared as she and her cousins made their way down the hallway of Forks High School. Evie wasn't helping much…_They're just curious about us_she said with a grimaced.

The students here were _really_curious about them thought Bella to herself.

_Why_asked Bella as she and Evie headed to the cafeteria or lunched accompanied by a few new classmates; Jessica something, a really talkative boy Mike Newton was his name, and Angela who was liked by both Bella and Evie.

_It appears we are not the only 'pale' students here. The moment we arrived they were already comparing us to another family…the Cullens._

Bella frowned. _ We're freaks! _She joked.

Their unusual paleness came from a fae heritage from a _long _time ago. The fae blood made them immortal, though they had mortal blood lowing in their veins, and made them quite good looking too.

But having fae blood had a bad side too. It meant that they had to oblige by the fae counsel, and its rules as well as put up with their ancestor who still visited them once in a while. Sometimes they would take part in the the council as well.

_That's weird…_though Bella _Can you see these Cullens in their minds?_

_Yes_ replied Evie darkly. She placed an image of the Cullens sitting at the lunch table. Bella saw in her mind the five most beautiful people; a long haired blond, a huge dark haired man, a small pixie-like dark haired girl, a blond guy with a pained expression and then there was him…a god like creature, Bella wondered who he was, and why this feeling of protecting him came over her as she stared into his face.

_Wow_was all Bella said.

_Yes wow indeed,_said Evie, _They are unbelievably good looking, something in just not quite right…we'll have to be on our guard with these Cullens Bella,_said Evie as though she knew Bella's emotions about that particular Cullen.

Bella felt blood rush to her cheeks. _I've sent the image to Jeanne and Dom, they'll be on their guard,_continued Evie.

_Are we all sitting together for lunch?_Asked Bella, all too eager to change the topic.

Evie moved her head slightly, indicating a nod. She then turned to Angela and answered her.

Weird thought Bella to her herself. She hadn't noticed that the others were talking. It a good thing Evie was a mind reader.

They took a turned and entered the cafeteria and spotted Jeanne and Dom sitting at a table by themselves with a clear view of the Cullens' table.

Bella and Evie made excuses to Angela, Jessica, and Mike, and headed to the table.

"Hey guys," greeted Bella, and Evie in unison.

"How was your first day?' asked Evie.

Dom cringed, "It was okay but gosh everyone is all nutters bout me accent,"

Evie shared his pain, "Yes _I _know," she gave him a smile, "Perhaps in a day or two they'll get over it,

They made their conversation _normal,_but their _internal conversation_ that was taking place was far from normal.

_Any sign of them yet?_Asked Evie.

_Nope, but get this yea…it seems that the Cullens are all adopted,_said Dom a little too gleefully.

Both Bella and Evie frowned inwardly.

_I don't get it…why are you so worked up by this?_Asked Bella.

She could almost see him grin broadly but of course there wasn't a grin on his ace.

_They're all together_said Jeanne.

_Ooi! That was the best part!_Complained Dom. _I wanted to tell them!_

_Yeah…well get over it_ replied Jeanne.

_They're all together…?_Asked Evie.

_Yeah…_ just in time, the Cullens arrived.

_Okay you see that blond bird…that's Rosalie and she is with that huge guy called Emmett._Said Dom.

_Wicked!_Said Evie as they watched Rosalie and Emmett move gracefully to their table.

_Right, the next couple…_said Jeanne _that dark haired girl is Alice and she is with that guy with the pained expression, Jasper._

_Drum roll please_said Dom _the last Cullen…that's Edward Cullen. Unlike his other 'siblings' he isn't with anyone…not even the most popular girl in girl in secondary oops sorry high school could interest him._

_There is something strange about them,_said Evie with a frown.

_Can you get anything off them?_She asked Jeanne.

_They move really gracefully,_commented Bella biting in to her apple.

_Yea... Its really unnatural_said Dom darkly, staring at the Cullens discreetly. _They're not even eating._

_Jeanne?_ Asked Evie.

_They're hungry,_she frowned _No hungry isn't the right word, they're..._her eyes widened. _Thirsty._

Bella dropped her apple.


	3. Chapter 3

hey sorry took so long for chapter 3 to be uploaded!

Its a little different frm wat some o you guys thought!

Hope you guys like it!

**Iwatsuki**

PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_No way! _Exclaimed Bella. She could feel her heart began to race.

Evie's eyes darkened as she opened her senses to read the Cullens' minds, as their external conversation continued with relaxed ease.

But in reality, they were on pins and needles as they waited for Evie's confirmation.

_Evie…are they a threat to us?_ Asked Bella worriedly. Vampires they could handle, just stake the queen and all the minions dies as well. But the Cullens looked like a different breed of vampires.

Evie moved her head slightly, from left to right indication no.

_Jeanne's right. They are hungry but somehow they are controlling their hunger. _Said Evie.

_Isn't odd that vampires are out during the day? _Asked Dom.

Bella knew it was one of the things that were worrying them about the Cullens.

_That isn't the only oddity among them._ Said Evie darkly as she took a swift gulp of her juice.

_Oh brilliant! _Muttered Dom sarcastically.

Jeanne rolled her eyes. _Evie…_

_Some of them aren't exactly normal vampires. They have special gifts…_said Evie.

Bella felt all the blood in her face drained away. As she stared at her cousins, she too saw them paled.

_Bugger_ cursed Dom.

_You can say that again. _Said Jeanne.

_Evie what are their "powers'? _Asked Bella curiously. Deep down she wanted to

know if Edward had a special gift.

_Jasper…is an empath. _

_Like me? _Asked Jeanne.

_Yes, but they have no control over our powers like we do. Theirs is switched on twenty four seven._

_What about the others? What are their powers? _Asked Bella a little impatiently.

Evie gave Bella a knowing look that went unnoticed by the others before she continued. Bella blushed guiltily.

_One of them is a seer. _Said Evie.

_Who? _Asked Dom and Jeanne in unison.

Bella rolled her eyes. Dom and Jeanne were like twins sometimes because they were the same age. Just like how Evie and Bella were close, and Gabe and Tony.

_It's the small girl, Alice. They also have a mind reader among them. _Said Evie a little too gleefully.

_Two guesses Bella, _she said to Bella privately.

Bella blushed even brighter. Despite her worry about vampires being in the same town. She was in a weird way pleased to find out that Edward wasn't a _normal _vampire.

_Who is it? _Asked Dom impatiently.

_Edward Cullen._ said Bella automatically without thinking.

_Evie if he is a mind reader, won't he be able to hear our conversation? _Asked

Jeanne.

_Nope _replied Evie confidently.

_How can you be so sure? _Asked Dom.

_Bella's shield is switched on. _She replied smugly.

Bella frowned. _It's on? But I don't even know how to use it! _She cringed.

Evie mouth tugged at the corners as though fighting a smile.

_It's been on ever since you've ascended. _Explained Evie.

_Well that's a relief! _Muttered Dom.

Bella frowned, _how do you know?_

_It's a theory I have. _Said Evie.

_Hey Evie, won't Cullen be able to hear us when Bella's not around?_ Asked Jeanne.

_I don't think so _said Evie. _Being around Bella all these years, we are covered with _

_residual energy from her shield._

_Great! _Muttered Bella. _I can't control my powers and I'm leaking! _She groaned.

Sometimes, Bella envied her family. They all have cool powers, productive ones. But all she got was an energy shield that she couldn't even control.

_But Evie, how sure are you that your theory is true? _Asked Jeanne.

Evie smiled, "I think we need more napkins," she said getting up.

_Now's the perfect time to test it!_ She said inwardly.

_Wait!_

_What!?_

_Don't! Evie stop!_

Protested Jeanne, Dom, and Bella. But Evie continued to walk over to the table where Angela, Jessica, and Mike sat with their friends.

All the way she was chanting,_ vampires, vampires, vampires._

Bella, Dom, and Jeanne watched the Cullens' table from the corners of their eyes.

Jeanne was monitoring Edward emotion for any sign that he could hear Evie.

At last, Evie came back holding a handful of Kleenex courtesy of Mike Newton.

_See… Bella's shield protects us._

_Brilliant Bella! _Exclaimed Dom.

_It would be…if I _knew_ how to control it! _Bella muttered darkly.

_We'll have to inform the others about this later, _said Evie.

_I think our stay here has gotten a tad bit more interesting! _Said Dom excitedly.

* * *

So waddaya think?

PLS REVIEW & let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Bella let for biology soon after lunch. It was the only class she had without Evie. They were a little worried about the Cullens.

_If they prove to be threat, we'll have to get rid of them, _said Evie from afar.

Bella sighed. One of their duties as witches was to protect humankind from evil, and vampires fall under that category.

One of the perks of small town Forks, though Bella hated to admit it, was that there wasn't a high crime rate or death rate indicating there wasn't any paranormal activity going on…so the presence of these strange golden coloured eyes kind of vampires was unsettling.

Bella found her classroom thanks to Angela. She saw Mike Newton _already_ seated. In the corner, a table all to himself was Edward Cullen.

Bella gulped. _Edward Cullen is in the same class with me!_ She informed Evie.

_Be careful _came her reply.

Bella walked up to the teacher's desk, her hair flying over her face because of the warm air from the air vent she just passed.

"Err, hi…I'm err Bella,"

The teacher looked up, and adjusted his glasses. "Ahh…yes, Isabella. I am Mr. Banner,"

Bella cringed inwardly. Everyone's been calling her Isabella. Charlie was probably the culprit. He used her full name when he was in town, telling everyone his Isabella was coming home.

"Please take a sit next to..." his gaze fell on Edward. "Cullen,'

Bella inwardly cussed as she moved towards Edward. He recoiled away from her as she sat down next to him. His hand covered his nose as though wanting to avoid smelling something awful. He looked angry.

Was he mad that he was getting lab partner? Bella thought to herself.

Through out the lesson, Edward kept away from her. Feeling self-conscious Bella discreetly smelled her clothes and hair, wondering all the time if she stank. Her clothes smelled fresh, and her hair smelled of the favourite shampoo. What did he have against strawberries? She wondered.

By end of the hour, Bella was so happy be on her way. She felt so unwanted, seating next to Cullen who immediately left. To her surprise, she was greeted by her family outside the classroom, looking grave.

_Thank god,_ said Evie, _you're alright!_

_What's wrong? _Asked Bella as they walked towards the parking lot.

Dom walked furiously fast towards a silver Volvo. With a jolt, Bella realised that it was filled with the Cullens.

Dom knocked on the window of the passenger seat. Alice Cullen lowered the window.

Dom leaned forward. "My family and I would appreciate if your family would join us for dinner at our home this evening. It's important that _all _of you come this eve," said Dom.

Bella frowned, "Why are the Cullens invited for dinner?"

Evie cringed. "Gabe gave us the green light," as they walked towards their car. Bella saw the Volvo leave the parking lot in full speed.

_Evie, they're vampires…they don't eat! You know that, Gabe knows that, even a ten year old knows that! What's the real reason they are invited?_

Evie winced. _The moment you told me that Cullen was in your class, Jeanne and I kept our senses focused on him. _As they walked towards a white Mercedes.

_And? _

_It's not a pretty picture Bella _said Jeanne.

_Tell me! _Demanded Bella, annoyed.

_He wanted your blood! Through out the class, he was plotting ways to kill you! _Said Evie as they entered the car.

Evie speedily drove her car back to their house. Throughout the drive nobody spoke. Bella was still shaken by the piece of information.

Edward Cullen wanted to _kill _her.

Evie sighed, breaking the silence. "What was so special about your blood that he was prepared to kill everyone in the room to have a taste of it?

"I was thinking about it too," said Jeanne "He was pissed off at Bella,"

Bella frowned, "why?' That explained the bad vibes she was getting from him.

"We found out that their diet consist of animal blood not Homo sapiens," said Dom.

"And Edward is one of the Cullens with really strong control over his desire for human blood" he continued.

"So why did you invite them over for dinner?" asked Bella not seeing the picture.

"Don't you think it's weird that he almost lost his super strong control today when he had a sniff of you scent?" asked Evie.

Bella saw it. "So in almost losing control, the Cullens have become a possible threat for us," said Bella, her heart sinking.

Evie nodded, "If they can prove otherwise this evening, then we'll let them live peacefully,"

They were greeted by a grimed looking Gabe and Tony when they reached their house. Tony who pulled Bella in a bear hug.

Bella pushed at his shoulders, "Can't breathe!" she gasped.

Tony let go. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"What are we going to do tonight?" asked Evie to Gabe who stood with his arms crossed.

His eyes darkened. "I've called the Carlisle Cullen. He is their

_Father. _He'd confirmed they'll be coming over. When they do, we'll confront them,"

"What about Edward Cullen? Is he coming too?" asked Evie darkly.

Gabe shrugged. "Hopefully, with a little help from you,"

Evie nodded understanding immediately.

"Oh and Jeanne monitor Tony's emotions when they arrive please," asked Gabe.

Tony frowned, "Why?!" he asked, outraged.

Gabe sighed, and rubbed his brow. "So you don't kill anyone and anything"

Tony frowned, "They don't eat normal food! What are we feeding them?"

* * *

PLs r&R


	5. Chapter 5

hey...THANKS 4 d reviews....hopefully u guys enjoy tis chapter!

once again...pls r&r!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

It was Bella turn to cook that evening. Evie joined her in the kitchen to help her.

"You're not even scared by the fact that Edward found your blood irresistible," stated Evie as she helped Bella to peel some potatoes.

It was no use lying to Evie, so Bella decided to answer honestly. "Yes, I'm not scared,"

"Why not?" asked Evie.

Bella sighed. "Because deep down inside, I know that he won't hurt me," Bella cringed at her words. "How weird am I?"

Evie laughed but sobered quickly "Bella, don't go where I think you are going," she said.

Bella frowned, but kept quite.

"Don't get attached to that vampire. It won't have a good outcome," said Evie viciously peeling the potato.

Bella knew the advice was too late. She was too fascinated by Edward Cullen, and judging by Evie's face she knew it as well.

"The council won't have it. You know the that they won't stand for anyone of us falling for a non _morta_l. " said Evie, dropping the potato to hold Bella's hand. The council had taken a special interest in the three of them, and had personally chosen their future _husbands..._unless of course they were to get married to _mortals _first.

Bella felt tears formed in her eyes "But -

She stopped talking as Tony entered the kitchen followed closely by Gabe. Each was holding a bottle of wine in their hands.

"For the Cullens," said Gabe, placing the bottle on the countertop. Evie took both bottles and place them in the fridge.

"They'll be here soon," said Tony glancing at the kitchen clock.

"Did you do it?" Gabe asked Evie. She nodded.

Bella knew Evie had to _enter _Edward's mind to convince him to come this evening.

Bella avoided Evie's gaze after the boys left. They continued cooking in silence, speaking only when they needed something.

By six fifty-five pm, dinner was cooked, and the table was set. If someone was to peep into the window and saw the dining table, it would seem very odd to them.

On one side, it looked normal, plates, cutlery, napkins, and glasses. However on the other side, there were only wine goblets arranged.

The Cullens arrived at sharp seven. Two cars pulled up in the driveway. Gabe opened the door before they even rung the doorbell.

Bella heard a male voice. "Good evening, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and of course my children. It was very kind of you to invite us over," he said to Gabe.

"Please come in," said Gabe stepping aside to let everyone in. "I am Gabriel, Charlie's nephew," she said, taking their coats.

Bella heard footsteps as they walked into the living room. She took a deep breath, and nervously smoothed her palms over her jean skirt. She saw Evie's eyes darkened as she focused on Edward, passing discreet motivation sentences through his mind, like _you can control yourself, you're not hungry, _

The Cullens entered the living room.

_Don't they look like a bomb's going to drop soon, _said Dom snickering inwardly.

Bella agreed, they looked anxious and worried. She plastered on a fake bright smile just like Evie and Jeanne as they introduced themselves. They didn't shake hands with the Cullens. Bella could feel Edward's gaze on her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Shall we go into the dining room?" asked Gabe. Everyone agreed.

Bella saw grimace pass the Cullens face but it disappeared quickly.

_Are they in pain? _She asked Evie.

_No _her voice sounded weird, like she was holding back laughter. _They think we are going to serve them mortal food,_

Bella smiled softly. Time for the truth to come out. She saw confusion on the Cullens faces when they saw the dining table.

Gabe opened a bottle, and the scent of blood waft through the air.

"I hope you like deer," said Gabe as he poured blood into each goblet. Bella was glad that the goblet was a ruby red crystal, she didn't fancy looking at blood, it made her faint.

"Excuse me?" said Carlisle politely, with a confused air though his eyes had darkened at the scent of blood.

Gabe chuckled, "Now, now, Carlisle, no need to pretend. We know _what _you lot are," his British accent made him sinister.

* * *

Well...wat's d verdict?? gud o bad...pls review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl! Thank u 4 reviewing... hopefully u guys like d 6th chapter!!!!

Once again...R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle put his hands up in defeat. Behind him the other Cullens shifted nervously.

"If you know what we are, why aren't you afraid?" snarled Rosalie.

Tony laughed. "Oh we're not the ones who should be scared. Your super human strength is useless here,"

Dom chuckled, "Super human? They're not even that! It's an abnormality!"

Bella and Evie laughed," Neither are we normal," said Jeanne. "Aww…we're making them nervous," she continued.

Evie moved her head to one side as she stared at the Cullens, _Gabe, watch out for the blondie here, she's already plotting ways to break your neck._

_Yippee… angry, hungry vampires plotting ways to kill us. _Thought Bella sarcastically.

That seemed to remind Gabe.

"Gosh, how extremely rude of me, would any of you like a glass of…_blood_? asked Gabe, holding out a glass. He turned to Edward. "Edward?" he offered.

Bella saw Edward glanced at her, before accepting the glass.

"Why don't everyone sit," said Evie. "We're not here to kill anyone. We just need to have a little talk," she said calmly.

Evie rolled her eyes when they didn't move. "Well then," she muttered, sitting down, and helping herself to some food.

Bella shrugged, and followed suit. Jeanne was next, followed by Dom, Tony and Gabe.

To everyone's' surprise, Edward was the first of the Cullens to follow.

He chose to seat in front of Bella. Seeing his actions, Carlisle moved forward and sat beside him. They were followed by Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and lastly, Rosalie.

Gabe graciously poured them each a glass of blood and topped Edward's glass.

"We are directly descended from the Hallowell family," said Gabe. He nodded, seeing the look of realisation on Carlisle's face. "You know what we are then,"

Evie rolled her eyes, typical of Gabe to keep this conversation between them and the leader of the vampires.

"We're descended from a long line of witches from England. Like Edward, Alice and Jasper, we too have special powers,"

Alice frowned. "How do you know about our abilities?" fear filled her voice, next to her, Jasper shifted; his body tensed, ready to attack if any threat came towards Alice.

Dom chuckled. "Edward isn't the only one who reads minds. Only Evie does it _way_ better that he does,"

Bella saw the Cullens watching them warily.

Edward frowned. "Why did you invite us over? To scare us? Get rid of us?" his voice cold and hard.

_Let Bella handle this, _said Evie to her family. Inwardly Bella cursed.

She let out a loud sigh. "We needed to talk to all of you actually. To find out if you were a threat to mankind," she finished awkwardly.

Rosalie snarled viciously. Carlisle calmly calmed her down. "And what is your verdict?"

'Well, you were _almos_t in our non-threatening list…" stated Gabe.

"Until of course _Mason _junior here almost lost it in biology today!' said Evie, folding her arms across her chess, staring sharply at Edward.

Edward started. He stared at Evie perplexed. She used a name that Edward hadn't used in a very long time. A name that died with him.

"Told you she's good," smirked Jeanne as she read Edward's confusion.

Then the realisation of what Evie meant dawned to him, and he shifted uncomfortably. The entire Cullen family was curious about them. Evie had told them, smugly.

"No hard feelings here, I understand how hard it must be…bloodlust and all," said Bella, seeing his shame of wanting her blood as she stared into Edward's now golden eyes. She gave him a tentative smile, was rewarded by another from him.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Tony, glaring at Edward. "Ouch!" he exclaimed loudly when Bella poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What is it that you wish to talk with us?" asked Carlisle politely.

"Let us make a treaty. You have after all done this before if what Evie had told me is true," said Gabe.

Carlisle nodded; a snarl can be heard from Rosalie, followed by a chuckled from Emmett.

"What is the treaty for?" asked Esme

"We want your word that during our stay here, junior here or anyone of your _family _does not harm Bella or anyone of us. If so much that a hair on anyone of us is touched…well let's say the consequences _will not_ be pretty.

* * *

well............................................... lol dun 4get...

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone... really sorry 4 d l8 update..but I've been really busy with College. So here is chapter 7....its not really original but i just luved ths seen in d buk. so here is my version of it!

R & R

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward disappeared soon after that evening. Everyday, Bella would go to school, and her eyes would roam the cafeteria; searching for him.

_He'll be here today,_ said Evie as the car reversed into the parking lot. Bella shot her a grateful look.

In the back seat, Jeanne frowned, trying to decipher the pure excitement, and happiness radiating off Bella.

Bella couldn't contain her gleeful excitement as her day progress. In fact, she herself couldn't understand why she was pleased that Edward would be in class today.

As she walked into her classroom, barely listening to Mike who accompanied her, Bella spotted the mass of golden brown hair.

Her brown eyes roamed over his body, taking in every detail; from his jeans to his white sweater then finally to his face.

Bella greedily took in every thing she could. His golden eyes shifted to her face. Bella felt a flush creep up her neck, embarrassed of getting caught starring. Edward's lips twitched as though fighting back a smile.

As Bella walked towards her table, she missed her footing, and banged into Mike.

Turning red like a tomato, Bella muttered furious apologies to Mike who was pleased to have some body contact with her.

Bella turned to her table, and saw Edward's face lit with an amused smile. She leaned forward, her hair falling around her face, hiding her face.

She was absently drawing circles in her note when he spoke.

"Hello, we started off on the wrong foot…I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

Too shocked to speak, Bella just nodded. "You don't really like the cold,' he stated.

Bella frowned, "What makes you say that?" asked Bella. Edward shrugged, "Just an observation, I guess. Correct me if I'm wrong,"

Bella shook her head, "No, your right. Anything wet, cold…" Bella shuddered.

Edward gave a cynical laugh, "Boy how I must repulse you," he said.

Bella continued to frown at Edward. She shook her head. "You're wrong. You don't repulse me,"

Edward looked at her curiously. "I don't repulse you?" golden eyes stared into dark pools of chocolate.

"Then how do you eel about me?" he asked.

Bella felt a blush creep up her neck into her cheeks under his scrutiny. "You…intrigue me," she answered honestly.

Edward smiled, "that makes the two of us,"

Bella returned his smile. "You should smile more often," she blurted without thinking.

Edward stared at her, surprised. " I'll smile more often now…for you," he said softly.

* * *

So...how was it? yea yea its a little short...hopefully i'll try to get chapter 8 up real soon make it longer...fingers crossed!


End file.
